The practice of exchanging short messages that are typically tagged with metadata containing topic information oftentimes in the form of hastags (e.g. #new York, #election) and data tied to people (e.g. @johnsmith, @lucyjones) has become popular. Messages are typically alphanumeric text messages that are constrained to a given length. While it is possible to attach photos and audio recordings to these messages by the way of links, the platforms that are common nowadays, e.g. Twitter, are not optimized for an audio experience.